Blog użytkownika:Zuzka987/Holding an enemy across the line.../Rozdział 1.
Hej. Jestem Zuzka987, ale byłam już kiedyś na tej Wikii. Możliwe, że kojarzycie mnie z nazwy — Ginnyyy, a w późniejszym czasie I Am Fantastic. Jeśli ktoś kojarzy to wie, że pisałam tutaj Fan Fiction o Krainie Lodu. Postanowiłam wrócić. Pod inną nazwą, z innym opowiadaniem i — co najważniejsze — większymi umiejętnościami w pisaniu. Mam nadzieję, że spodoba się Wam to, co napisałam. Rozdział będzie krótki, ale on jest pierwszy. Następne będą dłuższe. Obiecuję. UWAGA! Połączyłam świat prawdziwy ze światem z bajki, a akcja dzieje się w tych czasach, w których teraz żyjemy. No dobra... rok około 2008. ---- — Obudź się! Psst! Elsa, obudź się! Lekkie wstrząsy sprawiły, że się obudziłam. Lekko uchyliłam powieki. Nadal było ciemno. Gdybym myślała jasno, Anna już dawno byłaby wykopana z pokoju. Zerknęłam na budzik. Godzina piąta rano. Nie powstrzymałam cichego jęknięcia. — Anka, o co ci chodzi? — spytałam, lekko zachrypniętym tonem głosu. — Śnieg pada! No budź się, leniu jeden! Podniosłam się z łóżka i wyjrzałam przez okno. Faktycznie, warstwa białego puchu zaczynała pokrywać ziemię. Było pięknie, ale byłam zbyt zmęczona, by się tym przejmować. W moim stanie dla mnie jedną jedyną ważną rzeczą była ciepła, puchata kołdra. — Anka, ciesz się, że jesteś moją siostrą, bo już dawno wyrzuciłabym cię przez to okno — stwierdziłam. Roześmiała się głośno. — Też cię kocham! ---- Jakoś udało mi się ubrać i zejść na śniadanie. Ledwo bo ledwo, ale jednak dałam radę. Leniwie skubałam jajecznicę. Nie słuchałam ani rodziców, ani siostry, bo po prostu byłam zajęta rozmyślaniem nad wszystkim i niczym. A w szczególności o muzyce, tak, muzyka była rzeczą najważniejszą w moim życiu. — Elsa, Anna, zaczynacie dziś nową szkołę. Mam nadzieję, że będziecie się dobrze zachowywać. Uniosłam leniwie głowę. Tata jak zwykle mówił o ważnych sprawach typu polityka, szkoła, sport i takie tam. Gdy na zegarku wybiła godzina siódma trzydzieści, zerwałam się z miejsca i złapałam torbę. Ruszyłam w kierunku drzwi. Zakładając słuchawki na uszy, postarałam się oderwać od świata za pomocą muzyki. Nie powiem, trochę mi się udało. Nim spostrzegłam, już stałam pod moja nową szkołą. Nowa szkoła, nowe życie, nowe znajomości. Nowi nauczyciele, nowi przyjaciele, nowe korytarze. Nowa biblioteka, nowy sklepik... wszystko nowe. Nienawidzę zmian. ---- — Oto wasza nowa koleżanka, Elsa Anderson. Mam nadzieję, że powitacie ją ciepło... Jasne, pomyślałam. Zanim ich wszystkich pozamrażam z nudów. Kolejna klasa, zapewne kolejni idioci. Nie słuchałam wychowawcy, bo nie interesowały mnie jego słowa. Wiedziałam jedynie to, że ma na nazwisko Petereson i uczy matematyki. Tyle mi wystarczyło. — ... Elso, może dosiądziesz się do Niny? Spojrzałam po klasie. Dziewczyna nazwana Niną rozpromieniła się. Miała ładne, ciemnobrązowe loki, rzadko spotykane w naszych rejonach. Jej oczy były w kolorze czekolady gorzkiej. Cerę miała bladą, ale o ton ciemniejszą, niż moją. O jeden ton. Mało, ale ja widziałam tę różnicę. Nie zwlekając, usiadłam obok niej. Rozpakowałam się i zaczęłam czekać ze zniecierpliwieniem na koniec zajęć. Jedna godzina. Jedno spojrzenie. A już nienawidziłam ich wszystkich. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania